


Maul

by PaintedPagan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan
Summary: My first bit of SW fanart in many, many years!Surprise surprise - I found Maul more compelling than the 'good guys'! Here I got really interested in his markings, and that fierce gaze - hope I captured it!As ever, Darth Maul is not mine (hehehe...that would be an entirely differently rated piece of art...)20 x 20cm acrylic on canvas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Maul

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155349228@N08/50733587186/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
